


Mine

by itsharbour



Series: Stydia One-Shots [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Song fic, Taylor Swift - Freeform, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsharbour/pseuds/itsharbour
Summary: Fic Request fulfilled for Stydia-Fanfiction on Tumblr:-a Stydia fic inspired the song/music video Mine by Taylor Swift.





	

_ You were in college working part-time waiting tables _

_ Left a small town, never looked back _

_ I was a flight risk, with a fear of falling _

_ Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts _

The cafe was quaint. The kind that was filled with vintage items made as remembrances of a time long passed. The wooden tables were dark, worn, and reminded Lydia of her grandmother’s house. She supposed that that was the point of it. 

She sat down at the table in the corner and draped her bag over the back of the chair. The couple next to her were fighting over something trivial. The situation was almost too familiar. The only difference was that the setting was her house, rather this cafe. 

After her dad left them, she figured out that love was just a waste of time. Not worth the pain that it would cause when it inevitably ended. 

“Excuse me, miss.” Whiskey eyes. A tussle of brown hair. Tattoos running down his arm. A smile that could make a room light up. “Can I take your order?” 

Lydia smiled back.  

_ Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together _

_ And there's a drawer of my things at your place _

_ You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded _

_ You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes _

“I have a present for you.” Stiles said ominously.

They were sitting at the fanciest restaurant two undergraduate students, soon to be graduates, could afford. It was nicer than the Olive Garden, but not as nice as the French restaurant that served escargots.

He slipped a hand into his jacket pocket and took out a piece of paper, sliding it across the table to her.

“What is it?” She asked, unfolding the paper. 

“Just look at it.”

The picture was a listing for an apartment in Berkeley, California, where she would be doing her Masters Degree in Mathematics in the fall. It was quaint and looked like it needed a bit of love and care, but it was way over her rent budget. 

Lydia sighed. “Stiles, I can’t afford this.” 

“True.” He nodded. “But  _ we  _ can. Together.”

She furrowed her brow in confusion. “But you were placed in the Los Angeles FBI? I don’t understand.”

“I asked to move to the San Francisco office. Which according to my GPS is just a 30 minute drive to this apartment.”

“Stiles...”

He took her hands in his. “Lydia, I love you.” His eyes were so sincere, they were always so easy to read. “I want us to move in together after.” Her throat strained. The voices in her head told her to run, but she fought against them. “I know that me being at the academy was hard on us, but we got through it.” 

She shook her head. “I don’t think--”

“We’re not your parents.”

There it was. Damn her for dating a guy who had majored in criminal psychology. He’d figured it out early on in their relationship, when she had not been super enthusiastic about getting serious. Lydia had never had a boyfriend, not really. She normally ran before they could get there. And she was used to it. She had learned to run before she had learned to kiss. Her father had made sure of that.

But with Stiles, it was... different. He was so persistent. He hadn’t let her run away any of the times that she had felt like it. Stiles made her sit down and talk and quelled her fears. 

The thought of her father made all of those fears come back up. “But what if--”

He cut her off. “No ‘what if’s. San Francisco is a beautiful city and it’s far safer than LA. The San Francisco office is a lot smaller, so we’ll be dealing with smaller cases and have more time.” Stiles assured her. “And I’ll be close to you.”

“We have been dating for just over a year.” She pointed out. “ I really don’t think that we’re ready to take this step.”  

“Take a chance on me, Lyds.” He pleaded. “Leap of faith.” 

Lydia looked down at the apartment. It was affordable for the both of them, a place that they could grow into, in a good neighbourhood. She thought about coming home to their apartment and finding Stiles cooking dinner, waking up together in the morning... It was everything she had always thought against wanting. 

His eyes were on her, looking expectantly. How could she ever break his heart?

“Okay.”

_ And I remember that fight, two-thirty a.m. _

_ 'Cause everything was slipping right out of our hands _

“You don’t have to go!” She screamed at him and crossing her arms. 

Stiles flung the dishrag in his hands onto the counter. “It’s a work trip! Of course I have to go!” 

“And I suppose the Vegas field office is too busy to take care of this themselves?”

He slammed his hands on the counter. “It’s my case. I have been following this guy since I was a rookie, Lydia. I am not letting him go when I’m so close to catching him!”

“But you would leave me! You would leave me behind to go get your five minutes of glory.” She spat at him. “You told me to trust you! To take a leap of faith! To follow you!” 

“It’s not about that--”

“What if you die?” She screamed. Stiles looked at her, a pregnant pause growing the chasm between them. “What if you die and leave me alone, then what?” She felt like she was going to cry and she hated crying. “I don’t know who I’m supposed to be without you.” 

There were probably a million things that Stiles should have said at that moment, but they all seemed to disappear from his mind. The words were hanging from the tip of his tongue, but nothing came out. 

He could see her heart breaking through her eyes. But she was resolute. A mountain in the middle of the rough see, strong and relentless. She turned away from him and walked out the front door. 

Lydia was standing in the corner of their front yard, in front of their apple tree. They had cared L + S in a moment of young love one drunken night after they moved in. This spot was theirs, this house was theirs, this love was theirs. 

“Lyds?” His voice was barely more than a whisper, raw and rough from all of their fighting. She turned around to look at him. Stiles’ eyes were read and puffy. They both looked like a mess. But he put his hand on her cheek, stroking it gently with his sprawling finger. “I’ll never leave you alone.”

_ I remember how we felt, sitting by the water. _

_ And every time I look at you, it's like the first time. _

_ I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. _

_ She is the best thing that's ever been mine. _

The first time they kissed it was like there was a reenactment of the revolutionary war happening in her chest. It had been the best day of her life. 

The day she walked down the aisle and gave herself to her best friend for the rest of her life, tying their souls together then became the best day of her life.

It was thereafter that Lydia realized that life was made up of the best moments of her life. Those were the moments that mattered. Every moment was better than the previous ones because her life with Stiles was happy. 

They fought all the time, sure. But they always came back together. 

Their daughter was born with Stiles’ hair and Lydia’s eyes. Her spirit was as wild and drifting as her father but her heart was as strong as her mother’s. She ran far before she walked, and dragged them with her to keep up. 

Their son had been quiet, he spread calm kindness through their house. He shared his mother’s love of books and learning and his father’s sense of logic. He was their genius, and he could talk circles around his parents whenever he wanted. 

Lydia and Stiles’ life was made of these moments. Running with their feet in the ocean by their house. Being awoken by the kids jumping on the bed, excited for the new day. This was their life. Happy, bright. Complete.


End file.
